How a Panther stalks a Ram
by kittyamur
Summary: a story of how Neliel and Grimmjow met and feel in love
1. Chapter 1

As Neliel made her way to the throne room in Las Noches she starts to question herself why lord Aizen was making so many Arrancars, she knew he technacally only needed 7 but he insisted on making as many as he can.

She thought if he, Gin and Tosen joined the battled it would make an even fight against the soul reaper captains, she then started to doubt if Aizen and his men were gonna join the fight at all and just leave it to the arrancars.

All this thinking about battling was making her head hurt and her tummy rumble "is it almost dinner time already? if so then why does lord Aizen want a meeting right before dinner?" the tres Espada unknowingly asked her self out load.

"well he said he's introducing us all to a new Arrancar" a tirey voice anwered her from behind, she tuned to the voice to see the sleepy Primea Espada Starrk slowly dragging his feet behind her, he looked as if he had been rudely awoken.

"oh hey Starrk" she smiled at him friendlyHe didn't replay to her instead he just waved and never really looked up to him even thought he was the Primea, she always thought he was quite rude the way he'd fall asleep threw meetings and sometime while in mid conversation, though she didn't dislike him in fact she found him quite nice, well much nicer than the other espadas

She carried on walking to the throne room knowing that the other Espadas would be there, including the pest Nnoitra who wouldn't leave her alone, when ever her back was turned she knew he'd be right behind her, so she was glad that it was someone nice like Starrk following her this time.

As Neliel and Starrk enter the throne room they see lord Aizen already there in this huge chair, they both bow to him in respect he just smiles and nods to them both, Starrk sloches into his chair closing his eyes as if he was going to nap, the old Espada lifts his chin up as if he was looking down on him, though nothing ever bothered Starrk, no matter what people thought of him he didn't even care to be the primea which just pissed old man Barragan off even more.

Neliel sat herself elegntly next to the grumpy old man, she knew there was no point in talking to him as he never seemed to talk to anyone apart from lord Aizen and Tosen so she just smiled at him which he thought was her mocking him and glared at her, she quickly tuned her gaize away.

other Espadas start to enter the throne room, Aaronarne was already in his ninth seat at the other end of the room with the 8th espada who's name always sliped her memory as she never said one word to him since he became an Espada.

A female with purple hair wearing a white dress with a bitchy attitute sat next to Neliel "hello Cirucci, how are you today?" Neliel asked the quinto Espada "fine" Cirucci replied in her usual bitchy mannor, which just emused Neliel, Neliel always found the little Espada amusing the way she thought she was better than everyone.

The other Espadas sat in there places, Nnoitras eye fixed on Neliel, it was like he was trying to burn her skin with just the hatred he had from her with his eye, she tried not to pay him any attention but she could feel him watching her which sent a cold chill down her spine, she often woundered why he hated her so much, he told her it was because she was female and stronger but Cirucci was also female and stromger but he didn't constantly follow her around.

"Does everyone have there tea?" lord Aizen asked his Espadas, each one of them noded then he began his meeting "as you all know i am building an arrancar army which each one of you are important to, i have gathered you all here to intraduce to you a new member to the army" as Aizen goes on some of the lower ranked Espadas start to wonder who is going to be replaced? lord Aizen never intraduces a arrancar unless it is going to become an Espada, so who is it?

In walks a well built medium sized light blue haired arrancar with a jaw bone peace on the side of his cheek, as he walked in Neliel eyes widened as if she was shocked and happy to see the arrancar, though she was certain she had never seen him before there was something about him that seemed fermillia.

The male arrancar looked around at the Espada's he seemed to take an instant disliking to Nnoitra which wasn't much of a suprise but as he turned to look at Neliel there eyes met for a moment which to them seemed to last for an hour. Neliel felt her cheeks start to heat up as he looked into her eyes, though her birth mark hid her blush well she didn't know why her cheeks were burning "is he using some sort of attack on me?" she thought to herself as she has never blushed before she had no idea what was happening to her.

He looked away from her as lord Aizen asked him his name "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, 12th arrancar" the arrancar stated with a sharp vicious rusty voice, as soon as Neliel heard how he spoke her cheeks turned back to there normal skin color and she felt some what annoyed by his arrogance, she looked away from him to cheek if anyone had noticed her stairing, Starrk had fallen asleep and started to drool on the table,Barragan was too bussy looking at Aizen and Ciricci had her eyes on Grimmjow as if he was a toy for her to play with, she looked at the other Espadas which all were not intrested in her apart from one Nnoitra who eyes were on Neliel like they were daggers.

She quickly looks away, he usually stairs at her but this time something was different, she couldn't tell what it was but it was like he hated her more, but why? did he see the way she was looking at Grimmjow? if so then why would that make him hate her more?

She didn't want to think about it much, the meeting was over and she knew Pesche and Dondochakka were waiting outside for her to join them for dinner and her stomach was starting to rumble.

The meeting hall went quiet just as Aizen dissmissed everyone Neliels stomach made the loudest rumble a stomach could make, everyone there including Aizen and the new comer Grimmjow stared at Neliel, who wished the floor would open up and swollow her.

"You are all dissmissed, before Neliel passes out due to hunger"Aizen says which a pleased smirk on his face, Gin trying to hold his laughter in, everyone leaves the meeting hall including Neliel and Grimmjow.


	2. Chapter 2

Neliel started to make her way to the dinning hall, she starts to hear footsteps behind her, she instently assums its Nnoitra "i can't be bothered with him today" she says to herself as she starts to pick up speed but the footsteps behind her start to pick up speed aswell. She stops dead making the person crash into her back, though the body wasn't expected, she was expecting to feel tall bony flesh crash into her back instead he felt toned warm flesh.

She turn around to face her stalker to her suprise she's meet by light blue hair instead of long black hair "Grimmjow?" Neliel asks confused, he looks at her not answering like he had something to say but he forget his words as he obviously didn't expect her to stop dead and he smack into her back.

"What?!" he finally said in an annoyed voice, her eyes squinted at his arrogance and she started to fell anger build up in her " why are you following me? and why did the run into my back?" she asked him in a calm yet annoyed voice, he looked at her with a dumb struck expression "you stopped idiot, who said i was following you? i just happened to be going the same way!"

She sighs and turns her back to him and started to walk away from him, he suddenly grabs her wrists "where are you going?" he asks her in a more calmer mannor, she turns to him and looks into his eyes, he looks back into her which seem to be sparkling, she feels her cheeks start to warm up again and a strange bubbling feeling in her tummy like something was trying to get out like there were hundreds of butterflies.

"i have to meet my friends for dinner" she replied, her voice seemed a little shakey as if she was nervious of him, he pulled her closer to him "why were you blushing when you first saw me?" he asked her his voice still softer "i...i...wasn't, what do you mean blushing?" she replied nerviously, he placed his hand on her cheek "your cheeks went red when you saw me, like you were attracted to me"he smirks" do you want to sleep with me woman?" he asked with an arrogant smirk and tone.

She slapped him across his face almost sending him flying into the wall and pulled her wrist free "your disgusting, you think id give myself to someone like you?!" with that she turned and walked away " i don't belive him! how dare him ask me such a thing?! who does he think he is?!" she asked herself as she stormed to the dinning hall.

Grimmjow watches her storm off completely shocked at what just happened, never had he been rejected and in such a way, never had he felt less than someone, he was king in his eyes and everyone including Aizen was below him. So why did this female reject him? didn't she want him? she was obviously attracted to him so why did she react in such a way and what did she mean by give herself to him? was she still...a virgin? No way could someone that beautiful be still pure, there was something about this woman that made him want her more, sure she was by far the most beautiful woman there and she was a high ranked espada but she was still a woman.

By the time Neliel gets to the dinning hall she had calmed down quite a bit, she opens the doors and is greeted by Pesche and Dondonchakkas smiling faces looking up at her from there table, they had already got her all her favorite food and placed on her plate as a ram, she giggles at the little ram as she sits down, she smiles at her friends and starts to eat the dinner they have made for her, as she starts to eat she notices something isn't right, she isn't enjoying her food which is weird for her as she always enjoys food.

As she starts to think she notices Grimmjow walk in which made her chest and tummy slightly hurt, he looks over at her smirking and she scawles at him then looks away, she leaves the rest of her food " what is it master Neliel? is your food bad?" Pesche asks his master worringly "no Pesche i'm just not hungry" she replied sweetly "oh no Pesche! is master Neliel ill?!" Dondonchakka asked.

Before she can reply a harsh sharp voice replys for her " noo the cow must be on a diet, you could do with losing a few pounds Neliel dear" Nnoitra said with a vicious smirk on his face, Neliel was about to reply to him but she couldn't be bothered to lower herself to his level, instead she just sighed took a muffin and left for her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Neliel walks down the corridors of Las Noches staring at her muffin "stupid Nnoitra" she says out load while thinking "why did he have to call me a cow and make out like i'm fat?" she still stares at her muffin until she sees a bin and hoovers it over the lid.

"Is there something wrong Neliel dear?" she hears a silky smooth voice come from behind her as she turns around she sees Gin watching her with the fermillia smile on his face that he always wears, she bows in rest to him and he just chuckles at her.

"No nothing is wrong Gin, thank you for your concern though" she says politely, he chuckles more and puts his hand under her chin lifting it so her face is level with his "No need to be so formal dear" he looks at the muffin in her hand" blue berry, well i hope you werent thinking of throwing that, id be pretty upset if you threw a muffin so tastey as that in a bin especially when it's because of some none sense someone said".

She blushes in embarrassment as she knew he was right, there was no reason she should listen to Nnoitra he was an idiot and what did he know, she giggles and smiled at him "thank you Gin, would you like to share it with me?" she asked him while pulling the wrapper down, he shakes his head "no i'm alright dear you enjoy it all to yourself" with that he walks off like he was dissapearing into the shadows, most of the Espadas disliked Gin but Neliel always found him charming and nice thought she knew something wasn't right about him how he could never look at someone with his eyes open.

She carried on walking to her room while eating the muffin though she did not know that once again a curious cat was staking her, like a panther stalking it's prey, he'd made sure he was quite some distance from her, so she'd not know or sense he was there, he watched as she spoke to Gin trying to hear what they were talking about though he could only hear words now and again.

Neliel made it to her room, she knew Pesche and Dondochakka were still in the dinning hall so when she walked in she though seeing she was alone she'd take a bath, she closed the door behind her and walked into her bedroom and undressed.

Grimmjow had made it to her room door and placed his ear onto the door, he had no idea what he was doing or why he was there but there was something about this female that had him hypnotised he couldn't get enough of her, he had never in his life ever wanted a woman so badly, maybe it was due to her rejecting him or maybe something else that he could not understand whatever it was he was hucked on her.

Neliel walked into her bathroom naked with a towel in hand and the door open, she had lived with Pesche and Dondochakka for centerys now and never had they looked at her any way different than there master and sister so she never felt the need to hide anything from them, as she sat on the cold tiles of her bathroom and started to fill buckets of water her room door opens though due to the sound of water so she can not hear it.

Grimmjow makes his way in quietly closing the door behind him, as soon as he enters he can feel her spiritual pressure far more superior to his own but apart from her pressure her scent filled the room, it made him feel slightly happy for reasons he couldn't understand, he carries on walking until he gets to her bedroom where he sees her uniform and underwear neatly folded out on her bed which made a blush cover his cheeks, for some reason he suddenly had the urge to pick her panties up and sniff them.

He streaches his hand out and picks up the white laced panties, he looks curiously at them, he then lifts them to his nose and inhales, the scent of her woman hood sends him wild so much that he had to stop himself from bargining into the bathroom and taking her, usually he wouldn't care and he'd just do so but there was something in him that made him have more respect for her than that, it might of been because he knew if he had done that she'd kill him, so instead he sticks his tongue out and licks the inner parts where her woman hood sat on them, he tastes the tiny juices that were on them which just made his urges worse.

Unaware of Grimmjows perversion in her room Neliel starts to pour a bucket of water over her head and body, her once green locks soon turn dark due to the water and stick to her body,she starts to rub her soap into her body and hair.

Now at the door Grimmjow watches her curiously as she cleans herself, though her back is to him he can see the out line of one of her breasts perfectly, he licks his lips as he watches her message them, he then notices her hand slowly go down her body and slip inbetween her legs, his already hard member throbs more as he wonders what her hand is doing, small moans start to escape Neliels lips as he cleans her lower areas.

"Fuck" Grimmjow groans as he hears her moan slaming his hand into the door, Neliel quickly turns around with a deep blush on her face covering herself with her hand "what do you think your doing?" she screchs at him due to both embarrassment and annoyance, he looks at her shocked and embarresed himself "i i i" he couldn't think of anything to say, he really wanted he crouch down to her but the way she was reacting was obvious she wouldn't allow him, she notices his hardness in his pants and her panties in his hand which made her more embarressed and nervious "get out !" she screams at him, he quickly escapes her room flustered,ashamed and horney.

Neliel quickly washes the soap off her and wraps a towel around herself "what was he doing here? why did it seem like he was going to pounch on me?" she frantically asked herself


	4. Chapter 4

Neliel finds herself walking down the Las Noches halls once again summond by lord Aizen, _i wounder what he wants this time_ she thinks to herself as she continued to walk.

She soon gets to Aizens throne room, she opens the door and walks in to see Aizen sitting on his throne with Gin and Tosen at each side.

She bows with respect at her lord then stands infront of him " you summoned me sir, what can i help you with?" she asked in her usual sweet soft tone.

He smirks at her "i have a misson for you to go on Neliel dear, we are just waiting for your partner to arrive" he answers, though when he said those words it seemed like he had been planning something more than just a mission.

Neliel nodded and wondered who he had partnered her up with this time, she was dreadding thinking it was Nnoitra once again.

The door opened before Neliel could think any more, in walked the blue haired arrancar that Neliel haddent spoke to since that day which was now a few months ago, she had tried her best to avoid him and it had seemed he had been doing the same.

As she looked at him her heart sank, "why him? why couldn't it be someone else?" she asked herself "though atleast he's better than Nnoitra still" she then thought.

" i've paired you up with Grimmjow because i thought you'd be the best person to show him how things work around here Neliel" Aizen told her although it still seemed there was a different reason.

She bowed her head at her lord "thank you sir" with that she left the room with Grimmjow, Grimmjow looked at her with a smirk on his face, she knew he was going to make her regret this.

They both leave Las Noches and into the desert of Hauco Mundo " so what is it he wants us to do out here?" Grimmjow asks Neliel with his hands in his pockets while he walks.

"just to cheek on the hollows,nothing to drastic" she replyed, Grimmjow grunted though he didn't actually mind the fact that he got to be alone with her for a while.

They both reached the little hut they were going to be staying at for a few days while they were out, they start to look around the place and both end up at the bedroom together.

They both see that there only one bed "beds mine" Neliel said before Grimmjow could even say anything, he grounts as his reply though what he was thinking was obviously different from what Neliel was, he thought they'd share the bed.

"There isn't really much room here for two" Neliel stated the obvious, she looked towards the bathroom "go and shower, i'm not going to perv on you this time...unless you want me to" Grimmjow said with a devious smirk on his face.

Neliel blushed at his remark " no! why would i want you to watch me" she said slightly annoyed then stormed into the bathroom locking the door, though deep down she sort of liked it when he was watching her, she kinda wanted him to do it again but she was affraid to unlock the door now and it would be to obvious to him.

She turns the shower on, gets undressed then steps in showering her body, Grimmjow sits on the bed waiting for her to come out.

Sometime later Neliel comes out with a towel wrapped around her body and a smaller one around her hair, he looks her up and down obviously happy with what he see's "stop looking aat me like i'm your food" Neliel shouts with a blush across her face.

He smirks then walks up to her gently holding her wrist of her arm that holding her towel together " How can i not when you come out like this?" he asks her.

Neliel looks at him trembling not being able to say anything to him " oh come on Neliel don't be so shy, i know you want me just as much as i want you" He says then leans into her.

She frowns at him "your disgusting" she pulls her arm away "you touch me again or say anything like that to me again i'll..." she couldn't threaten him as she knew and so did he that she'd do nothing " you'd do what Neliel? threaten me again?" he asks her with arrogance.

She ignores him then picks up her pjs and storms back into the bathroom to get dressed, Grimmjow sits back on the bed and grunts again, though he notices she didn't close the door fully,_ was it because she was so angry she forgot? or because she wanted him to see her? _which way it was he still watched her dress.

She comes out wearing a white tank top and shorts, he looks at her with a slight blush on his face then leaves the room.

"where are you going Grimm?" she asked him, he stops at the bedroom door "you've already clamed the bed" he says then continues to leave, he glomps himself on a small couch and attempts to fall asleep, leaving Neliel feeling strange and lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

Before she can even think Neliel starts to feel small gentle kisses at the back of her neck leading down every inch of her back, sending shivers down her spine.

Taken by suprise she squirms a little "w-what are you doing?" she asks nerviously trying to get away.

Grimmjow looks at her confused as he thought she wanted this as much as did "please Nel, i can't controle myself around you any more" he replys while holding onto her waist.

She settles back down letting him carry on with what he was doing "please be gentle" she asks him her voice fragile and weak.

"I'm not going to hurt you Nel" he replys then starts to gently kiss the back of her neck again, which sends a light blush across Neliels cheeks.

She slightly leans forwards losing herself to his lips but before she falls she feels his grip on her waist tighten aswell as his kisses start to turn into small bites and he starts to move around her neck and across her jaw untill he meets her lips.

He softly moves her head so she's facing him and gently places his lips upon hers softly kissing her which she happily returns.

He gently bites her bottom lips forcing her to let out a small moan which sends him wild pushing his tongue into her mouth.

She lets him, gently stroking his tongue with her own,while doing so she turns her body to face him resting one of her hands on his chest while he cups the side of her face.

She lets her hands exsplore his chest feeling out his muscles and abs which arouses her even more, she moves her hands to his shoulders and over his muscles there, she didn't realise how hard and well toned his body was until she touched it.

Grimmjow starts to move his hand down, seeing she's exsploring his body he should return the favour so he moves his hands down her neck softly stroking while he does.

He breaks there kiss leaving Neliel panting for air "was that the first time you've kissed someone?" he asked though he thought of course she has atleast kissed someone.

She doesn't answer him but the deep blush across her face from his question answered it for him, she had not even kissed someone, which just made him want her even more, he was going to be her first for everything and he loved that.

He smirks then slowly moves his hands down pulling whats left of her ripped uniform top off, which leaved Nel trying to cover her bare chest which just looked adorable to him, she out ranked him on everything but in this situation he out ranked her, he knew everything was new to her and she just looked like a fragile girl not the strong Espada he knew and loved but there was something about how she was that turned him on even more.

He gently pulled her arms away from her chest which made her give out a small cry "i promise i'm not going to hurt you Nel" she looks at him her eyes warm which made it obvious to him that she lived acting this way which just made a bigger smirk appear across his face.

He starts to kiss down her neck biting as he works his way down making Neliels moans get loader, he kisses,sucks and bites untill he makes his way to the top of her huge breasts which he gently cups with both hands looking at them like they were his toys and no one was going to take them away from him, he licks the tip of her nipple making it hard and stand to attention making Neliel cry with pleasure digging her nails into his arm.

As she digs her nails into his arm it makes him bite down onto her nipple sending a cry out of Neliel, he quickly looks up to her "Nel?Nelly are you ok?" he looks at her conserened, she looks back up at him her face completely red obvious she really liked it, " i'm fine Grimmy" she smiles, as she calls him Grimmy his face turns red with embarrassment.

He makes his way back to her boobs fondling them while licking and biting them, Neliel had never felt anything like it before she felt like her head was going to explode aswell as she started to feel the lower part of her stomach and her woman hood started to feel weird which made her cry out for more.

He pushes her gently down onto her back then starts to kiss down her stomach all the way to her waist line making Neliel moan and looks down at him curious and nervious at what he is going to do to her next.

He starts to unbutton her pants making Neliel face more red "G-Grimmy? don't you want me to touch you?" she asks her voice shakey, he looks up at her with a devilish grin "that's up to Nelly but right now i'm liking doing this to you" Neliel eyes widen and her head falls back making him smirks and finish undoing her pants.

He pulls her pants down leaving her wearing nothing apart from her white lace knickers, he licks his lips as he see's them and notices she already started to seep threw them " your already soaking wet Nelly, iv bearly touched you yet" he says, Neliel quickly tries to cross her legs her face bright red with embarrassment "Grimmy don't be so crude" she says trying to hide her face.

He chuckles then runs his hand up her leg "so smooth and soft" he says while looking into her eyes, he soon makes his way to her undies and starts teasing her by running his finger along the wet patch "you really are wet, did you really want me this much" he asks a blush coming across his face while he loweers himself towards her panties and sniffs her scent.

Neliel gasps as she feels his tongue press against her knickers, she holds onto the covers pulling them up over herself and Grimmjow, "you can't get shy now Nelly" he says while licking the wetness of her undies.

He moves her wet knickers to the side and gently rubs his finger up and down her clit making her moan and cry out, he then slowly licks her clit making her body jolt, he smirks then does it again "you taste so good Nelly, i think i might get addicted to this" he smirks then continues to lick and suck her clit.

After a while he feels her getting more and more wet so he desides to slowly and gently stick one of his fingers inside her making her squeak "G-Grimmy? what are you doing?" she asks quickly and nerviously, "i'm making you mine Nelly" he replys "you you mean this is sex?" she asks confused making Grimmjow burst out laughing sending an embarrassed blush across neliels face "no Nelly i just need to do this first so it doesn't hurt you as much" he smiles reassuringly at her.

"Hurt so much?" she asks panicingly, he looks at her "we don't have to do this if your not ready Nelly, i don't want to force you" she smiles at him " i want to Grimmy, i want you to make love to me" she replys sweetly, he smiles and starts to lick her vagina again " ahhh Grimmy!" she screams his name as he licks and fingers her at the same time.

She starts to get warmer and warmer, her whole body starts to tingle as she rolls her toes "h-harder...please" he smirks and starts to finger her harder and raster making her scream his fame more " cum for me Neliel" he asks her in a sexy voice sending her over the edge and into bliss.

He slowers his pace and stops licking untill he stops his hand completely, letting her juices run down his hand, he removes his finger licking the remaining juices and slight blood of his finger, " you taste too good Nelly" he smirks as he moves up her body kissing up as he does so untill he reaches her lips.

He looks into her eyes "are you ready for me Nelly?" he asks her his voice soft and calm with a blush across his face, she looks back into his eyes and whispers into his ear" i want you Grimmy, please make love to me" he kisses her again and starts to take his clothes off untill he is nealing over her naked, she admires his toned hard body and follows it down untill she see's his long hard penis and blushes.

He gets closer to her and takes of her wet knickers "this might hurt but i'll try and be as gentle as i can" he whispers into her ear as he places himself at her entrence " i don't care i want you"she replys and licks his ear teasingly.

He starts to enter her making Neliel dig her nails into him as he does so untill he is fully in her making her wimper in pain "if it hurts to much we can stop" he looks at her concerned, she looks back blushing " no it's ok, it's not that bad" he kisses her again then slowly starts to pull out making Neliel moan alittle.

He pulls out untill only his tip is in her then slowly pushes back in making her wimper slightly again, he pulls out slowly again making her moan slightly loader then back in with out her wimpering "fuck your so tight Nelly" he says holding onto her.

He starts to go in and out a little faster making her wrap her legs around his waist "your so big" she says with a moan making him tense up inside her which makes her moan his name "please Grimmy harder" he looks at her suprised but does as she says.

She bites her bottom lip so hard trying to hold her moans in she ends up cutting it, he notices and whispers "don't hold back no one can hear you apart from me"he smirks and licks her blood "but its embarrassing" she says, he chuckles " no it sounds sexy when you moan" he starts to pound her harder making her moan even loader.

He lifts one of her legs and she rest it on his shoulder so he can go even deeper hitting her spot making her scream his name which each time makes him get closer "your going to make me cum already Nelly" she blushes deep red as he says that.

"I'm sorry Grimmy it just feels so good" he blushes and kisses her while he makes love to her, she starts to feels herself getting close again "Grimmy, i think i'm getting close again" he smirks and entwines his fingers with hers as he fastens his pace "lets cum together".

After a few more pounds he feels himself at his limit "i love you Neliel"he groans as he's about to cum "i love you to Grimmjow" she loses her controle and starts to cum, he feels her insides start to tense around him as he can't take it anymore he cums.

He holds her close and kisses her "i love you Grimmy" she says with a little tear in her eyes " i love you to Nelly" he notices she crying " are you ok? does it hurt?" she asks worryingly "no it doesn't i just really love you" she says deeply blushing, he starts to chuckle and kisses her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Neliel wakes in Grimmjow's arms, she looks at him who is peacefully sleeping still with a grin across his face.

She tries to move out of his arms but they are so tightly wrapped around her she can not escape with out waking him.

"I'm not letting you go so easily" the what she thought sleeping Grimmjow says to her with a devilish smirk across his face, she looks at him, his peircing blue eyes looking directly into hers.

She smiles and snuggles into his chest, "but if we stay here the whole time lord Aizen will be displeased with us" she says teasingly bitting on his nipple.

"Fuck him" he replys looking down at her, he places his hand under her chin lifting her lips up to his meeting with a hot kiss.

"We should just stay here like this" he suggests to her, "i wouldn't mind that but we have a debt to pay him Grimmy, we can't stay here" she replys knowing full well that when they get back she will not be able to see him the way she is.

He scrufs his nose "fine" he grunts, Neliel giggles and kisses his cheek "your so sexy when your grumpy Grimmy" she says while getting out of the bed.

He looks at her "where are you going off to?" he asks while he see's her making her way to the small bathroom, "well i need to clean myself, i can't really do much being this dirty" she says sweetly, he smirks knowing he made her that dirty, he gets out of the bed and follows her "i guess i'll need cleaning aswell" he replies pulling her hair behind her ear while softly kissing it.

She kisses him back and takes his hand pulling him into the small bathroom, once in there she turns the shower on and feels if the water is warm enought, then steps in.

Grimmjow watches her as she steps in, he watchs as the water runs down her naked body, he feels his heart start to beat faster again aswell as something else starts to make it's self notice though Neliel doesn't notice him getting turned on again "are you coming Grimmy?"she asks his sweetly looking at him, he swallow completely forgetting he was aloud to be there and steps in behind her.

He places his hands on her sides placing his body against her back, she feels something hard ar her tail bone, she blushes and giggles "i see your not satisfied Grimmy* she says, he clears his throat slightly embarressed "no i can help how hot you are" he smirks and wraps his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

She leans back into him running her hands over his and stroking them, he moves one of his hands away and moves her hair from the side and gently bites down on her neck sending a moan from Neliels lips aswell as a dark blush across her cheeks, he growls her name into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

She moves herhands behind herself until she touches him,her hands end up on the lower part of his toned stomach,she starts to move then further down until she touches the tip of his penis, Grimmjow grouns as she touches it, she moves her hand further down and gropes his shaft and stats to run her hands up and down on his, making Grimmjow hold onto her.

He starts to slip his hands down to her boobs firmly grabbing hold of them making her cry out in pleasure, she starts to move her hands faster and faster until he cums up her back, he head falls onto the back of her neck panting "i...love you" he bearly manages to say, she giggles " i love you to Grimmy"she lets go of his penis and brings her hands back forwards and looks at her finger, she has slight after cum on them and decides to lick it off them *Grimmjow watches her do threw her hair making him deeply blush "i can't believe she just did that" he thinks to himself, even thought he can't believe it but it makes him love her even more.


End file.
